


La Larme

by CAOKU



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAOKU/pseuds/CAOKU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP，GV梗，ABO。<br/>作者：大花洒</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一

（一）  
里卡多两条长腿颤抖着，他挣扎想要推开克里斯的侵犯，但不断收缩的后穴和神经末梢的愉悦感无不显示着他只是个人尽可夫的荡妇的事实。

“不...不要了...”

里卡多的指尖在克里斯的颈侧留下了反抗的痕迹，却也为对方带来狠戾的怒意。克里斯愈发凶狠的顶进里卡多的身体里，空气中仿佛弥漫着血液的甜腥气。软糯淫荡的叫声随着两具耸动的躯体一下一下回荡在狭窄的浴室里...

粘稠的水声扩散在冰冷的瓷砖面上暧昧的回荡开来。克里斯小麦色的肌肉紧绷起来，信息素浓烈的气味摧枯拉朽的充盈着狭小的空间。

这个强壮的alpha即将达到高潮，里卡多被顶的几乎说不出完整的话来，他已经被内射了好几次，但那段怀孕的记忆不由的让里卡多再次慌乱起来，他慌张的推拒着那个强壮的alpha却收效甚微。对方的硬挺依然深深的插入里卡多的身体里，而高潮来临前的信息素和无法逃离的事实让这个omega几乎崩溃了。里卡多呜咽着

“求你...不.....不要射在里面....克里..！”

尾音未落，一下深而沉重的插入让里卡多大声的呻吟出声。克里斯插进了他的omega道里，巨大的结无情的撑开了里卡多柔软的道口，并将之前的液体一并堵在了子宫里，里卡多的腹部甚至微微的隆起。整个过程仿佛痛苦而又甜蜜，然而对于里卡多确是绝望和无尽的折磨。

他不能，也无法再一次怀孕了，卢卡的出生已使他举步维艰，再次怀孕只会给里卡多带来更多的工作，也意味着他在镜头前打开的双腿也不再有合上的机会。 里卡多的叫声一下下减弱，哭腔和泪水咸苦的气息在室内氤氲开来。

克里斯没有再给他机会，一切早已成为定局。

滚烫的精液刺激着里卡多脆弱的子宫壁，他的穴口也正紧紧的包裹住克里斯弩张的性器。长时间的射精磨去了omega最后一点反抗的意识。

渐渐的里卡多也不再挣扎，只是沉默的接受了这一切。克里斯颇带得意的凑过上身去逗弄里卡多，用他挺直而带着轻掠气息的鼻尖去顶蹭里卡多的脸侧、颈间、锁骨。

里卡多并没有躲闪，只是顺从的侧过脸，让克里斯在自己皮肤上留下占有意义的信息素。而克里斯却对这样顺从的里卡多感到不满，他恶意的用力顶送了胯部，卡在道口的巨大的结也被向里面塞进了不少。这让里卡多痛苦的哀叫起来，这个可怜的omega痛苦的蹙着眉头，精致的脸上还带着泪痕，嗓子沙哑着，身上一片片青紫的痕迹，一副令人垂怜的姿态。而克里斯并没有就此放过他，alpha用自己强壮的身躯肆意戏虐者里卡多，他更加用力的向里面顶送了几下，满意的听到里卡多的哀叫中夹带了哭腔。

克里斯顺手在下面摸了摸，带出一片潮湿的水渍。alpha低声嗤笑了一声，这让里卡多原本隐忍的表情里带上了慌乱，身体也为了反抗而扭动起来

“啊～.....不...克里斯....呜....” 

巨大的结困难的在狭窄红肿的甬道内积压摩擦，饱胀的感觉夹杂着痛感与快感一起涌上里卡多的神经，也冲垮了他最后一丝理智和羞耻心。粘稠的浊液混着血液顺着里卡多白嫩的股间滑落，地板上沾染上点点淫靡的痕迹 

“啊...克..克里斯.....啊......”

他仿佛能想象的到外面的人们是怎么耻笑自己的，里卡多环上克里斯的肩膀，绝望而沉醉的闭上了眼睛。里卡多诱人的浪叫声断断续续持续了一段时间，那淫靡而又带着鼻音的呻吟时起时落，期间混合着克里斯低沉的嘶吼声，渐渐的，那带着哭腔的叫床声减弱直到消失。

克里斯从隔间里走了出来。

周围的演员纷纷议论开来，低而嘈杂的声音里混杂着几声尖锐的嘲讽。克里斯很快没了踪影，而人群却没有散开，他们正等着下一场好戏。

克里斯已经离开有一会儿时间了，里卡多的身体依旧瘫软在地上，像个被使用过度的性玩具，双腿也大张着，一副被狠狠操弄过的模样。

又过了一会儿，里卡多缓了缓喘息，捡起早已一片狼藉的浴巾，试图遮住那些耻辱的痕迹，但却是欲盖弥彰。

里卡多努力的支撑起身体，试图扶着墙壁站立起来。腹腔内部的饱胀感和顺着无法合拢的穴口溢出的精液折磨着里卡多的神经，他咬着下唇抑制住几乎要脱口而出的呻吟，缓慢的支撑着残破的身体一步一步向外走去。白浊的液体顺着白皙的双腿内侧滑下，留的一地湿泞。

里卡多回到片场的后台，他的两条长腿不断的打颤，几乎站立不稳，omega脆弱而敏感的神经不断的提醒着里卡多周围的人们在打量着他。随着意识逐渐的回归，那些不堪的语句源源不断的进入里卡多的脑海里。

骚、勾引、内射、还有.....怀孕。小腹的坠胀感和不断从后穴溢出的精液提示着里卡多即将受孕的事实，同时也昭示着哪些讥笑和嘲讽即将成为预言的可能。里卡多浑身都颤抖起来，慌乱的站起身，他的身体几乎要因为重心不稳向一侧摔去。

周围的哂笑声又大了些。这个苍白的omega仿佛没有听见那嘲讽的声音，也忽略了自己暴露在空气中的一片狼藉的下体和光裸着的双腿。胡乱的翻找着抽屉、储物盒。很快的，里卡多瘫坐在一旁，谁都看得出来他一无所获。周围的人们渐渐觉得无趣各自散去。

良久，里卡多拖着遍布青紫和情欲的身体把自己锁进了洗浴室。他打开水龙头，冰凉的水还未变的温热他就急切的把手指探进红肿的穴口，里卡多屈辱的意识到自己敏感的身体无论在哪一种情况下都会对这种插入式的入侵产生反应，他只是向里面动了动手指试图把克里斯留给他的屈辱抠挖出来，只是这样的举动几乎就要让他淫荡的身体再次起了反应。

“啊........”

里卡多咽下脱口而出的呜咽，再次向里面探进手指。片刻之后，他绝望的哭了，一切都是做无用功，他的腹部依然鼓胀着，omega口已经闭合，他唯一能做的就是等待克里斯留给他的第二个孩子的成形。

 

里卡多怀孕了。三个月过去，这个消息早已传遍公司，议论也不曾间断。伴随着断断续续的孕期反应，里卡多的肚子一天天大起来。

谁也没有想到的是，那日和克里斯噩梦般的交合之后，他狠了狠心终究还是打算把孩子生下来。为了保护孩子，里卡多头三个月并没有去上班，但仅仅是支付卢卡昂贵的学费和生活费用，就已经使得里卡多不堪重负。他终究还是对克里斯心怀希望的，里卡多想。更何况为了日后的打算，里卡多回到了他原来的公司，咬了咬牙，签下了新的合约——一部片子，作为一个怀孕的omega。 

里卡多没有想到自己这次的合作伙伴是一个温柔的男人，金色的柔软的发丝和眼角的笑意抹去了他心中的不安与慌乱。 一次完美的合作。

里卡多在录制结束后并没有很快的离开，怀孕使他无法很快的恢复体能。他靠在床角缓慢的恢复着体力，所有人都已离开，但空气中隐约漂浮的浮躁的气息使里卡多警觉了起来。 

他没有出声，而那种令人不快的气味愈发浓烈，这是一个alpha的气息！ 待里卡多反应过来的时候他已无处可逃，一个强壮的alpha的身影从在门口出现，下一秒就来到里卡多的面前，里卡多还没有整理过自己。两条修长白皙的腿光裸着暴露在外面，仅着了一件宽松的衬衫，浑圆的臀部在床垫的凹陷中若隐若现——他的身下未着一物。 这个认知让对方显得很兴奋。

这个alpha体型几乎能整个罩住里卡多，信息素里面也充满着浓烈的攻击性，里卡多明白自己完全没有逃离的机会，alpha压迫的信息素几乎让他呻吟出声来，即使是孕期下面也湿了一片，四肢瘫软着，柔美的眼睫下仿佛要溢出情欲和恐惧。

“求求你....不要....拜托....” 

里卡多无路可退，瘫软的靠在床角。他的线条优美脚踝被alpha径直抓起，男人低声笑着吻上里卡多白皙的脚踝内侧，顺着小腿一路吻上大腿根。里卡多的双腿被拉的打开，一眼望过去可以看见两股之间潮湿的水光。

“不....求求你.....我还有个孩子....会流产的......”

里卡多几乎哽咽出声，浑身都颤抖着，修长漂亮的手无力的推拒着对方。 alpha从鼻子里冷哼一声，粗暴的捅进两根手指 

“这里还有谁不知道你被那个罗纳尔多操怀孕了？” 

男人按压上里卡多微微隆起的腹部，继续嗤笑道 

“还没试过操怀孕的omega是什么滋味，不过，马上就知道了。” 

强壮的alpha抽出埋在里卡多两股之间的手指，带出一股股淫靡的液体，健壮有力的手臂抓住里卡多的脚踝将腿拉得大张，粗大坚硬的阴茎随着一声沉闷的插入声，深深的的捅进里卡多窄小的穴道深处，直插进到omega口。

里卡多感觉到身体要被捅穿了，他几乎被钉在那个alpha巨大的阴茎上无法动弹，甬道整个被撑开，胀满的感觉和疼痛一齐到来。里卡多颤抖着两条腿发出哀哀的求饶，泪水也冲出了泛红的眼眶。然而淫荡的身体却逐渐开始接受这场奸淫。

alpha开始用力的顶弄，里卡多微凸的腹部被操弄得一下下向上鼓起，他惊恐而淫乱的哭叫着断断续续说不要孩子会掉，却没想到收到男人的一个耳光和自己被压着干的更开的大腿。

“这么湿热这么紧，碰碰都能湿一片，难怪罗纳尔多都被你吊得把持不住射在里面，嗯？” 

alpha一下猛的顶入使里卡多发出一声大声的痛苦又甜腻的呻吟——他插入里卡多的omega道了。

【没有然后，到这里就戛然而止，大花洒就只写到这，我也不知道为啥→_→】


	2. 二

距离里卡多上一次来公司片场已经过去了3个月，期间流言未曾间断，传的最多版本也无非说攀上某财团的总裁，过他的挥霍日子去了。

克里斯接手这家公司不久便不断听闻见那些不堪入耳的传闻。传闻里的里卡多大着肚子爬上金主的床，不知羞耻的大张着双腿在对方健壮的身躯下承欢。那些具声绘色的描述仿佛那一切真实的发生过一般。克里斯硬朗的面容僵硬的表情一直未舒展开过，终于，他在新的一次会议里缺席了。

那个暴戾的alpha闯入这间住所的时候里卡多正在给孩子喂奶。这个柔软的omega靠坐在床头，怀里抱着一个婴儿，里卡多的衬衫扣子被打开整个大敞着。他的胸部因为哺乳的原因涨大了不少，乳头红肿肿胀着，怀里的婴儿正卖力的吮吸着一侧的乳头，发出啧啧的声响。有几下吸吮的重了，嗦得里卡多低低的喘起起来。

听见屋内脚步声的里卡多并未抬头，他专注的哄抱着怀里的婴儿给其喂奶，同时对着外面嘱咐了两句

“卢卡，老半路回来拿东西可不好，去学校别迟到了。”

房门外面并没有回应的声响，沉闷的空气在室内缓慢的流动，夹杂着信息素的气息。里卡多有些疑惑的抬起头，门口那个注视着自己的男人使他浑身都惊恐的颤抖起来。

“克...克里斯....”

alpha并没有回应他，面色阴沉的径直走到里卡多床前，狠戾的扯过里卡多怀里的婴儿拿到眼前打量着。粗鲁的拉扯使婴儿嚎啕大哭起来，里卡多焦急的想把把孩子抱回来安抚，但周围陡然间爆发的沉重的信息素使他无力的躺靠在床头，omega颤抖着嗓音

“克里斯..拜托.....这是你的孩子.....”

男人冷哼了一声，盯着小小的婴儿上下打量着

“他叫什么？”

“.....cris”

alpha的表情更不耐烦了一些，嗓音也更为低沉

“我问你他叫什么？”

里卡多的眼泪夺眶而出，他的哽咽着回答了对方的问题

“.....他叫cris”

男人愣怔了片刻，又立即嗤笑出声随手把还在大哭的婴儿放在小床上，捏住里卡多消瘦的下巴戏谑的对上里卡多湿润泛红的眼眶

“cris？呵...这么喜欢被我操？爽的忘不了了？还是给某个叫cris的金主操出来的种？”

里卡多绝望的抽噎着

“克里斯...这是你的孩子......我没有....和别人...”

话音刚落一记响亮的耳光挥了下来，里卡多产后还未恢复的身体被抽得偏到一边。还没等里卡多恢复过来，克里斯早已掀开被子粗鲁的扯下里卡多的睡裤，打开那白皙修长的双腿，带着充满压迫性的信息素把自己卡进omega的两腿中间。

里卡多被浓重的信息素包裹着，身体迅速有了反应。他的后穴内部涌出粘稠湿润的液体，身下立刻潮湿一片，胸部也因为信息素的刺激和乳水的分泌涨的生疼，敏感的乳头红肿涨大着。里卡多挣扎着，推拒着这个强大的alpha，摇着头乞求能够躲过即将发生的一切

“不要.....求求你....cris还在边上...他那么小..”

克里斯愈发不满，暴涨的怒气和信息素一块儿爆发出来，他解开西裤的拉链，坚硬而巨大的性器在里卡多脆弱潮湿的穴口顶蹭

“不要？多少人看过你被操了，嗯？生了孩子就想装贞洁，骚婊子”

随着一下粗暴的插入，伴随着一声变了调的呻吟，里卡多的身体被顶得拱起，修长的颈项也绷至一个绝望的弧度。巨大的阴茎几乎整个埋入了omega的身体里，里卡多的双腿大开，因为疼痛和内部强行扩张微微的痉挛着。

克里斯并没有因此停下动作，更加用力的抽插了起来。

里卡多被浓重的信息素包裹着，身体迅速有了反应。他的后穴内部涌出粘稠湿润的液体，身下立刻潮湿一片，胸部也因为信息素的刺激和乳水的分泌涨的生疼，敏感的乳头红肿涨大着。里卡多挣扎着，推拒着这个强大的alpha，摇着头乞求能够躲过即将发生的一切

“不要.....求求你....cris还在边上...他那么小..”

克里斯愈发不满，暴涨的怒气和信息素一块儿爆发出来，他解开西裤的拉链，坚硬而巨大的性器在里卡多脆弱潮湿的穴口顶蹭

“不要？多少人看过你被操了，嗯？生了孩子就想装贞洁，骚婊子”

随着一下粗暴的插入，伴随着一声变了调的呻吟，里卡多的身体被顶得拱起，修长的颈项也绷至一个绝望的弧度。巨大的阴茎几乎整个埋入了omega的身体里，里卡多的双腿大开，因为疼痛和内部强行扩张微微的痉挛着。

克里斯并没有因此停下动作，更加用力的抽插了起来。

里卡多的身体随着男人的动作无力的起伏着，他的身体很快就接纳了对方的阴茎，产后脆弱敏感的甬道被坚硬的性器撑的生疼，里卡多不由得哀叫起来。

克里斯丝毫不顾身下omega痛苦的抗拒，他粗糙的手在里卡多乳首顿了顿，随即用力的揉搓起来。 

产后不久的里卡多胸部正涨着奶水，一对乳首和胸部经常被涨的生疼。两个乳头因为小cris的吮吸整日红肿着，敏感的稍微一点摩擦或是碰一碰都让里卡多难以忍受。

里卡多敏感红艳的乳头在克里斯手里揉搓红肿变的更大，里面积蓄的奶水也不断向外流出。

“啊......啊.......啊.......不行....”

里卡多屈辱的别过脸，泪水顺着脸颊滑下。alpha嘲讽戏谑的眼神打破了他对克里斯最后一点期望。他浑身颤抖着，巨大的性器正狠狠的钉进身体里，双乳也被粗暴的玩弄着。而他，却也因此毫无羞耻的喘息浪叫起来。

克里斯低下头，去吸吮里卡多饱涨的乳头，里卡多被钉在他的身下抖得像是秋风中的残叶，一句完整的话也说不出来，只发出一声声的叫床声。克里斯一巴掌扇上里卡多的臀侧

“婊子，你儿子吸你怎么不叫？”

没等里卡多有什么回应，克里斯继续粗暴的顶弄着里卡多。而里卡多，这个可怜的omega像个美丽而残破的充气娃娃一样随着一下下的操弄起伏着，也随之乖顺的发出一声声吟哦。

又一声开门声，使里卡多浑身都僵住了。门外若有若无的呼唤声让里卡多惊慌的睁大了双眼。他捂迅速的住自己的嘴以防止发出大声的呻吟。克里斯却仿佛故意所为的更加用力的操进omega的身体。

卧室外的声音越来越清晰，那稚嫩的声线呼唤着里卡多，同时也显示着一个事实——卢卡回到了家里。


End file.
